


Show Your Work

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the lab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Your Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



Tony set the hot tea down for Bruce, scooped up his own latte, and then peered over his partner's shoulder at the latest schematics. "That won't work." He reached over and made a few adjustments in the energy flow portion. "Try that?"

Bruce sighed softly. "Show me the equations."

"You're like my calculus teacher," Tony complained, but he sketched out the work on a tablet for Bruce, who studied it a moment.

"I think the world should fear us working together like this," Bruce told him.

"Yeah, but the sex is too good to let that get in my way."


End file.
